


A Bargain Struck

by jedipati



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow made a bargain with Davy Jones. How did Jones fulfill his end of the bargain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargain Struck

Captain Davy Jones smiled as he stood on the deck of his ship, the _Flying Dutchman_. At his side, Jack Sparrow- soon to be Captain Jack Sparrow once more- checked his compass. "We're here," the unusual mortal announced.

"You are certain?" Davy asked. "I canna do this more then once."

Sparrow looked down at his compass again, then at the waters below them. "I am. My ship is down there."

"Very well," Davy said. He turned to his crew. "All of you, silent," he ordered. "I suggest you do the same, Sparrow."

Sparrow nodded. He was watching the waters with a desperate longing. Davy could understand his desire, in a way. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he'd lost his ship before- _her_.

Davy put that thought out of his mind. He walked over to the side of the ship, staring down into the water below.

Sparrow's ship, the _Wicked Wench_ was somewhere down there. He frowned thoughtfully as he remembered what Sparrow had told him. The ship had been burned. Sparrow had stayed with her to the end, watching from a longboat that a friend had forced him into. He'd said that she had slipped below the waves before she had been burnt to ashes.

Davy had to find what was left of the ship and bring her back. He concentrated. Finally, he found the remains of a once proud ship. A galleon, he felt, her spirit still lingering here, as if she knew that her captain would rescue her. Her spirit responded to him. He smiled. So this ship was more like the _Dutchman_ then he'd thought. That would make it easier.

Davy nodded. "I have her," he said. "Sparrow, she will not be the same," he warned. "She has been touched by the ocean in the way no normal ship has. She will not be the _Wicked Wench_ you remember. Do you still want me to do this?"

"Will she be my ship?" Sparrow asked.

"Aye," Davy said. "She will remember you; she will still be your ship. But she will have changed."

"I want my ship," Sparrow replied.

"Very well," Davy said. "You will have your ship." He turned back to his task.

It seemed to take a long time, but he knew that it took only moments for him to collect what was left of the _Wicked Wench_ and reassemble her. The ash fitted itself back into the wood, the sails and masts reattached, and the figurehead reappeared. He knew that she would be different. The fire had touched all of her, and she would be blackened by the fire for all time.

It was fitting therefore, that her figurehead changed. Instead of a mermaid, a graceful woman with outstretched hands appeared.

Now he was ready, and so was the ship. With a last effort, he drew the ship up. It was harder then when he brought the _Dutchman_ up.

The ship shot out of the water. The water poured off her as she settled back down onto the ocean. Sparrow was staring at her. It wasn't quite the ship that Sparrow had described, but the lines were the same. She was a galleon, still, but she was black now, black as night. Her sails matched.

"She has been reborn, Captain Sparrow." Davy said. "I believe a new name would be appropriate."

Sparrow was staring at his ship. "She's a pearl… a pearl bought of great price," he said. "My pearl. The _Black Pearl_."

Davy considered it. "That is fitting for her," he said. "The _Black Pearl_. May you sail faster then all when the wind is on your side, _Black Pearl_. You will be unmatchable among mortal ships."

Sparrow smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written in 2008, and I'm finally getting around to posting it here.


End file.
